


Not Really a Secret

by elirwen



Series: Not Really a Secret [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin fainted, Arthur is worried and Uther knows why even when noone had told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Никакой не секрет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106029) by [bitter_zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr)



> Forget about the rules of our world. In this 'verse, it's normal for men to get pregnant.
> 
> I'd like to thank lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY for translation into French: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10770224/1/Not-Really-a-Secret>

First, Merlin was in an elevator, standing right behind Arthur, listening to Uther's long list of events Arthur would have to attend. He was feeling a bit lightheaded and all he wished was to get some fresh air.

And then suddenly, he was waking up, not remembering going to sleep, as someone was tapping him on the cheek. He realized that the someone was Arthur and that he was talking to him. It took another moment before the words started to make sense. 

"Merlin, come on, wake up, you idiot," he was saying. 

Merlin forced his eyes open, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

"What?" he managed, taking in his surroundings.

He was in Uther's office, lying on a white leather sofa, the same one that he had never been offered to sit on before, and Uther was watching him from where he stood right next to his work desk. 

"You fainted and hit your head," Arthur said and Merlin could see worry in his eyes. 

"Oh," Merlin said, bringing a hand to his head, finding a bump on the left side.

"You should have told me you weren't feeling well," Arthur said.

"I didn't know I'd faint," Merlin said and attempted to sit up, but Arthur didn't let him. 

"I should take you to your doctor," Arthur said, reaching for his phone to call him.

"There's no need," Merlin said, knowing full well that Arthur had three more meetings planned for the afternoon.

"There's every need," Uther said, surprising both Merlin and Arthur. "Pendragon bloodline might be in danger."

"You told him?" Merlin asked quietly, but Arthur was just staring at his father.

"So it's true then," Uther said with a satisfied smile.

"But... how do you know?" Arthur asked, shock apparent in his voice.

"You were quite distracted lately, watching Merlin's every step. I thought it was because he was ill, with all the sudden leavings during the meetings, but then I saw you through the open door to your office the other day, right before our meeting with Bayard, and it all fitted together."

Merlin remember that moment, Arthur caressing his belly, whispering promises into his ear. When he looked up at Arthur, he could read from his soft expression that he remembered too. 

"It reminded me of Ygraine," Uther said and Arthur looked up sharply at the mention of his mother's name.

Uther didn't continue though, lost in his own memories.

"There's something else you should know," Arthur said, linking his fingers with Merlin's. "We're engaged."

"You should have been married already, but it's a start," Uther said in his usual strict tone, and just like that, all of Arthur's worries flew out of the window. 

"Which day should I clear out for the ceremony?" Uther asked and Arthur looked at Merlin, searching for an answer neither of them knew.

"You don't have a wedding date?" Uther asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "I'm calling Morgana. I'm sure she will gladly help."

"We were thinking just a small ceremony," Arthur said, trying to fight the inevitable. 

"Nonsense. You're a Pendragon," Uther said as if it explained everything. "Now, take your fiancé to be checked by his doctor. I'll handle your meetings," he said in a clear dismissal.

Next few minutes were filled with both Pendragons making phone calls while Merlin was lying on the sofa, enjoying the soft cushions and Arthur's unconscious stroking of the back of his hand.

"Okay, we're lucky. One of the patients canceled their appointment so there's a free window for us an hour from now," Arthur said as he helped Merlin sit up.

Then he slipped his arm under Merlin's knees and the other settled around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked in a low voice.

"I'd thought it'd be pretty obvious. I'm carrying you to the car," Arthur said and lifted Merlin up.

"Put me down. I'm not a damsel in distress," Merlin argued.

"Definitely not a damsel, but I'm going to carry you anyway," Arthur said with a smug smile.

"Prat," Merlin murmured only for Arthur to hear, but he didn't try to get out of Arthur's embrace.

Both Pendragons shared a silent goodbye, Uther looking amused and maybe a little bit fond, and then Arthur was carrying Merlin out of the room.

And Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck, because he wasn't at all opposed to being snuggled in Arthur's arms after all.

But he was still hoping they wouldn't meet anyone on their way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [@ my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/32018.html)


End file.
